


Dim the lights

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 99'line is a mess, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Communication, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not so virgin!Yeosang, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, They are deeply in love, Virgin!Seonghwa, We stan a healthy relationship, Working things out, Yeosang is an understanding boyfriend, but thats okay, not everything goes right, so is life, they actually talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: “Are you sure? Because people tend to think I’m a fuckboy or something and try to get into my pants all the time but I never had the desire to sleep with anyone. Until you came along.” The elder admits, nervously biting on his bottom lip.“If I wanted you because I thought you where a good fuck, then don’t you think I would have tried to get into your pants in the first few days?”Yeosang laughs and after a second Seonghwa laughs with him because, yes, this might be an embarrassing talk but it was nothing they had to be ashamed off. They had all the time they needed to explore and exchange their likings, there was no pressure or rush to it.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung (hinted), Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Dim the lights

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, it's me again.
> 
> This time with seongsang, two chapters of pure fluff and smut ahead.  
> I think it is important to highlight that not every sexual encounter is always perfect and not every virgin can deepthroat on the spot, and sadly some stories make it seem like it. So here is a Seongsang story about Seonghwa's first times and Yeosang trying to guide him through it. Obviously not everything goes right but that's okay and valid and totally normal.

A tall, feline like man with perfectly styled black hair and clothes embracing him as if it was a second skin; that was the way Yeosang remembered his first meeting with Park Seonghwa. The older had stepped into the club and drawn all eyes to him, Yeosang’s included. Intimidating, strong, alluring – Seonghwa’s whole aura hade made Yeosang shiver in anticipation. For what? He hadn’t known back then and maybe he wasn’t sure now either. 

Since the faithful day in club, where their eyes had met and Seonghwa had shamelessly flirted with him, months had gone by and Yeosang could only laugh at the day when he thought back to it. How he felt intimidated at first with the attention, the flirty jokes and fleeting touches. Blushed when Seonghwa had pushed his hair back who only smirked at his reddening face afterwards. Yeosang hadn’t been particular social so when he agreed to go with his best friend Wooyoung that day, he had never thought it would change his world completely afterwards. Oh how wrong he had been.

Now, sitting lazily in the living room with a blanket over his legs, Seonghwa looked like everything else but intimidating. A book was draped over the elder’s leg while he held a tea in one hand, with the other turning the pages every other minute. Seonghwa had tried at first to keep up his masquerade of the bad boy but Yeosang wasn’t dumb nor blind so he soon found out about the other’s soft side and Yeosang loved this side just as much. Seeing the older male blush when he made flirty jokes, when he almost died at the cuteness of cat videos or when Yeosang had bought him a gift – Yeosang loved them all. Loved the way Seonghwa would always clean his mouth when he was a messy eater again, loved all the simply touches they shared throughout the day, loved that Seonghwa liked to show him off, as if Yeosang was his most priced possession. 

They knew each other roughly five months now, dating for three and a half now, and Yeosang saw the little changes in their relationship. At the beginning they both had been a little awkward but now it was oddly domestic, he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Seonghwa was an amazing cook and often came over to his apartment to have dinner with him, or simply bake cookies for Yeosang’s children on Monday. The kids where more in love with Seonghwa than he was, the older male becoming the most asked guest in the kindergarten and none of the kindergartener had the heart to tell them off when they were all over Seonghwa. The older only laughs at the children’s antics and tells Yeosang, when the children are ushered back inside, that he loves them just as much, eyes shining so brightly at it. Yeosang was glad the older liked the career he had chosen, because being with children all day meant he was potentially dirty when he came home, exhausted from the children’s seemingly endless energy or days where Yeosang simply didn’t answer him, mind to occupied with other things regarding the children. Seonghwa completely understand. 

On the other hand it was hard for Yeosang to go out with Seonghwa in public. Even though Seonghwa had made it public that he was in a relationship now, his status didn’t change. He was still the hot male author who had people swoon him left and right wherever he goes. A complete opposite of how Yeosang saw himself, if he was honest. The elder liked to indroduce Yeosang as his official boyfriend where ever they went and most people backed away, not all. Attention seekers still crowded around him. His boyfriend deserved the attention he received; Seonghwa was incredible talented with his words - the books and short stories he wrote where always critique favorites and his overflowing charisma in front of cameras made him publicly known fast. It did irk Yeosang that some wanted more than just being a fan. Not that Seonghwa had ever eyes for any of them. 

Sometimes, however, Yeosang wondered what a successful author wants with him, a shy kindergartener who is dirty literally 24/7 because the children always find a way to bring him down. 

Seonghwa saw the whole topic a little different, proves him every day that going on the first date with the older hadn’t been a mistake, and the static, glowing feeling between them had been real from the very first moment.

So when he sees Seonghwa sitting on his couch and lazily enjoying his Sunday, Yeosang feels content with the way it is, the way their relationship had progressed in the last months. Yeosang knew he could spend many years with the older like this, being sickeningly domestic and cute, making their friends gag at their pda. He saw himself growing old with Seonghwa. 

As if on cue, Seonghwa smiles a little at his book, put a bookmark inside and lifted his head, staring right back at Yeosang. Not that Yeosang gets flustered at being caught staring (no, his reddening cheeks are lying) but he smiles back at the lovingly gaze he receives, slowly but surely waddling over and falling right into his boyfriend’s open arms.  
“So cute.” Seonghwa hums when Yeosang buries his face in the other’s neck, inhaling shortly before blowing against the skin. The elder squirms, pushing him of slightly. “Not cute anymore.” 

“You can’t resist me hyung, don’t even try.” 

“Sad but true.” 

The older giggles a little and Yeosang melts in his arms all over again, letting himself be engulfed in the warm hug he came to love. Oh how he wished he could stay like this forever.

\--  
From: Wooyoung  
Woo: Dude, where are you? 

To: Wooyoung  
**Hehetmon** : sorry sorry  
Hwa was very clingy this morning  
Said he wanted me to stay, took a while to convince him

From: Wooyoung  
**Woo** : Can you two not be disgustingly cute some other time  
San and Mingi are so close to pranking the poor waitress  
Get your ass over before we are thrown out

Yeosang only laughs a little at Wooyung’s whining, telling him he would be over soon and saying that Yunho should keep an eye on them. Knowing very well that Yunho would be part of it while Wooyoung would secretly try to vanish to not get scolded too. Or he was secretly the mastermind behind it all – Wooyoung was two extremes. 

So he wasn’t surprised at his friends whisper yelling at each other as soon as he entered the café, observing them for a moment before he sees what they are up to and complements if he could turn around and go, maybe pretend to have been run over or something. Falling over a rock. Walking into a streetlamp. Anything was less stress than this encounter. His fate thought otherwise. The moment Wooyoung caught his eyes, he knew he couldn’t run anymore.

With Wooyoung noticing him, the other’s did too. Without any escape possibility left, he made his way over and sat himself down on the empty seat next to Wooyoung, feeling how the other hugged him shortly. 

“Finally here too, huh?” Yunho questions, his eyes forming crescents. “Hyung didn’t let you go today either.” 

“You know how he is, why does it surprise you?” Yeosang mutters back, feeling relieved when he sees that Wooyoung had already ordered his favorite hot chocolate. No one comments on the slight red hue over Yeosang’s cheeks. 

“If he is already this clingy, how clingy is he after you do it?” 

San wonders. Yeosang chokes on his drink, very close to spitting it out but was able to hold it in, Wooyoung patting his back worriedly.

“What-?”

Is all that Yeosang gets out roughly, eyes watering from choking and the heat rolling over his body. Normally it was Yeosang who was the fact bomber, the one who asks bluntly, and wants to know the hottest tea. In fact, Yeosang had been the one who had made Mingi spill everything over his relationship with the beautiful two-years-older woman he was seeing for a year now. However, him being the one questioned now wasn’t exactly what he wanted – or needed. God, he was too embarrassed to bring this up to Seonghwa, his boyfriend, how could he talk about such things with his friends?

“You know – some people sleep immediately, some leave, some need space. Hyung seems to be a person who would cuddle the hell out of their partner, no?” San’s curious eyes and the smirk don’t go unnoticed by Yeosang but he flushes more. Because no, even in the three and a half months he had been with Seonghwa now, not once had they crossed the line of making out. It’s not like he didn’t want to, oh he really did but somehow Seonghwa had never expressed such desire and Yeosang wouldn’t push him. Just having the older by his side was already enough. 

“I don’t know.” Yeosang whispers, ducking his head in embarrassment because, for fucks sake, they were talking about his sex life in public. 

“You don’t know?” This time it was Mingi who chirped in, rising his eyebrows confused. “How do you not know?” 

“What do you think, dipshit?” Yeosang hissed, throwing a glance to Wooyoung. No, he wouldn’t get help by his best friend either, the younger seemed way to close to bursting for him to help Yeosang.

“So you two-“ 

“Shut up Mingi, as much as I love you my soulmate, shut up.” Yunho pinched the other, Mingi yelping in pain but his mouth remains shut. Thankfully. 

Yeosang was thankful that at least one at the table was decent enough to not bring up his sex life in a public place and possibly embarrass him in front of strangers. He send Yunho a little smile and the older winked, before smiling wildly.

Still, they all eyed him as if he was their pray – theirs to eat and feed on, to devour wholly and Yeosang did not like it at all. 

“I tell you but stop being so explicit okay? Otherwise I’m gone immediately.” Yeosang threatened, which was actually an empty threat because he would never leave just like this but he had to stand his ground, had to draw a clear line for his friends. Seonghwa was important to him, their relationship being the best thing that had happened the last few years and he would certainly don’t do anything to involve the older in their shenanigans or childish jokes. Or let his friends, which where Seonghwa’s now too, tease him with something like this. 

“Okay we behave.” San says but Yeosang sees the glint in his eyes and for a moment he is tempted to expose his little crush as a revenge thing. However, seeing how Wooyoung had been pinning over San as well, he knew that it wouldn’t really count as revenge. Yeosang’s eyes must have betrayed him because San flashes him a small smile, raising his hands. “I swear.”

“Whatever.” Yeosang mumbles, ducking his head a little. “I don’t know what you guys want to know but like, we didn’t do anything. Nothing explicit.” 

“Nothing?” Mingi squeaks but is immediately silenced by Yunho stabbing his side.

“He- he showed no desire to do so-“ He exhales, his fingers suddenly very interesting while he focuses on them, “-and I won’t pressure him into something- something he might not want.” 

“Like being asexual?” Yunho asks, way gentler than he had expected. 

“Maybe?”

“I don’t think that this is the reason. Seonghwa-hyung is no way asexual, believe me.” Wooyoung snorts. The table falls silent while everyone looks at Wooyoung who suddenly noticed what he might have implied, the red shooting up his cheeks. Yeosang would lie if he hadn’t seen the hurt in San’s eyes. “God no, I haven’t slept with him you disgusting pricks! I just know him long enough to know that he has desires too, he talked about it with me before.”

Somehow Yeosang is relieved – on the other hand totally devastated. Why would his boyfriend have such a talk with Wooyoung but not with him? He suddenly questioned himself, asking himself if he maybe wasn’t good enough for Seonghwa. Eventually not trustworthy enough. 

“Wait-“ Something inside Yeosang’s brain fell into place and his eyes widened at the sudden revelation. “You know him long enough? So you knew him before he had talked to me at the club?”

Now it where Wooyoung’s eyes which became wide, slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“That’s-“

“No excuses Wooyoung.” San butted in, throwing the other a meaningful glance. 

“I- Okay, okay, don’t look at me like this!” Wooyoung screeched but immediately duck his head in embarrassment, the waitress had looked at him sternly. “When Yeosang came to fetch me one time at the dance studio, Seonghwa-hyung had been there because he had accompanied Hongjoong-hyung who made our dance track. Like- I don’t even know when he had seen Sangie but the next day he came to me alone and asked me who Sangie was. Hyung had immediately crushed on you.” 

Yeosang’s mind was racing – Seonghwa had what? That couldn’t be true. 

“He what-?” 

“Look, I would have never forced you to come to a club with me when I hadn’t known Seonghwa-hyung would be there to draw your attention. Hongjoong only spoke good about him and reassured me he would be a good catch. I exchanged messages with him for around two weeks to see if he really was good enough for you and only then I invited you to come to the club with me.”

“Wooyoung.” Yeosang was utterly lost now. “Why didn’t he tell me?” 

“Yeosangie, you have been together with him long enough now to see that he has a pretty shy side too. Yes, he might write great romance novels but that doesn’t mean he isn’t dying inside whenever you look at him – because he does.” Wooyoung catches the napkin thrown at him from Yeosang. “So stop breaking your little perfect head over what he thinks and wants from you because I can assure you, he would fuck you whenever you desired it.” 

“Wooyoung!” He hissed, ready to throw yet another napkin but San’s voice cuts off his doing. 

“I think Wooyoung is right Yeosang. Every person with eyes can see what beauty you are, a god send to earth.” 

“That does not equal sexual attraction-!”

“Just ask him if you don’t believe me.” San snorted, waving him off. 

Yeosang knows that he has to talk with Seonghwa about it because no one else but him can give Yeosang a defined answer. But he was scared. What if Seonghwa was incredible experienced and Yeosang was just to plain for him? To vanilla?

Yeosang had two relationships prior to Seonghwa – one online relationship when he had been 11 years old and he secretly thinks it might have been a dude over 40. The other had been a girl when around the time he had just freshly made it into college and it lasted a year before they broke up. He had occasional hook-ups but nothing noteworthy. So he wondered why the elder hadn’t made a move yet and it made Yeosang worried. 

Maybe Seonghwa was indeed asexual. 

\--

To say it was awkward when he came home would have been an understatement because Yeosang wanted to disappear into the ground as soon as he saw his beloved boyfriend. The elder had his laptop open on his legs while glasses where pushed up on his nose, black hair ruffled and sweater a little to wide open. No, Yeosang is never going to get used to this sight. Not in a hundred years. 

But to the usual overwhelming came something else too – it was shame. 

Shame because he had talked about a private matter with his friends first before talking with the person who was actually involved. Yeosang felt guilty. And the way Seonghwa slowly turned his head to him, giving him this dazzling smile, made it even worse. Obviously, Seonghwa saw right through him. 

“Sang? What’s wrong?” The elder gentle asks, putting both glasses and laptop away. Within seconds the black haired man stands in front of him, worry masking his face.

“Nothing.” Yeosang murmurs and looks away, because yes, this is way to uncomfortable for him. 

The elder hums but cups Yeosang’s cheeks nonetheless, gentle holding them, swiping with his thumbs over his heated skin, goosebumps erupting allover Yeosang’s body.  
“It’s just-“ he stops, eyes casted away, “-we talked about you.”

“Me?” Yeosang can hear the surprise in his boyfriends voice, can imagine how he probably crocks an eyebrow at him. “And why can’t you look at me now?” 

“Because- because- it’s embarrassing.” He whined, pouting while glancing at the elder. 

“Embarrassing? How so?”

The elder chuckles while he takes Yeosang by his hands, guiding him back to the couch. Yeosang plainly follows, knowing he might not be able to escape this talk now. No, with the glance he gets from Seonghwa, he definitely can’t. Not that he could ever hide anything from him, he was way to soft for Seonghwa. 

Yeosang knew it was a talk they had to go through eventually – it didn’t make it less embarrassing.

“We talked about you.” He says, firm but not very loud. Seonghwa’s hand rests on Yeosang’s thigh, caressing it. 

“Let me guess, they asked intimate things?” Seonghwa chuckled but Yeosang through he heard a nervousness out of his voice the elder barely possessed. God, Yeosang wanted the earth to swallow him. He barely hummed, the heat creeping on his face.

This was not a hook-up, not someone he would forget the next day but a man who had stumbled into his life and immediately took it over- took both his mind and soul. It might sound cheesy and no one knew what the future held for them but Yeosang had known this love was real, rooted deeper than any previous crush he had ever held. So he was afraid to fuck up, to scare away the man he had ultimately fallen for. 

Yeosang was aware a relationship needed to be built upon trust and love, forgiveness and acceptance and Seonghwa gave him all that – but what if Yeosang couldn’t? What if Yeosang had overstepped the elder’s boundaries but had never known? 

“Tell me what has got you thinking, beautiful?” Seonghwa hums, squeezing his leg just a little tighter. 

“It- the whole conversation started with them asking me if you-“ Yeosang swallowed, his eyes trained on Seonghwa’s big hand on his thigh, “-if you are clingy after… after- you know.” His cheeks became even hotter and he wondered what his boyfriend might be thinking. “After we’ve done it.” 

Yeosang’s voice became quiet at the end and he hoped Seonghwa hadn’t caught it. The short but heavy silence spoke words, telling him clearly that his boyfriend most likely had heard him. Seonghwa was not yet laughing, which must be a good sign. 

“And what did you tell them-?” This time Yeosang heard the nervous tremble in his voice clearly and looked up, seeing a faint red hue over the other’s cheeks as well.

“The truth.” He simply replies, gulping when he sees how Seonghwa visibly freezes. “I told them that you never indicated you wanted anything sex-sexual and that I wouldn’t force you to… That I wouldn’t force this onto you.” 

For a moment Seonghwa hangs his head low, the grip on his thigh getting even stronger before disappearing completely, now both hands used to hide his boyfriends face.

“I’m sorry, Hwa. They just wouldn’t shut up and I-“

“No, no it’s fine, don’t worry.” Seonghwa tries to reassure him, even though his head is still hidden away. “Now I’m the one who is embarrassed.” 

“You? Why?”

Yeosang knew this talk would have been embarrassing but it slowly became peak embarrassment, both of them not used to such talks. Still, the hunched over form of his boyfriend made his stomach twist, not knowing how to react to it. 

“Because I gave you the impression that I didn’t want you – in that way.” The older breaths out, looking up and meeting Yeosang’s eyes. “But I do.”

“You- you do?” 

“Sang, have you ever looked into the mirror? How could I not get aroused when I see you?”

The elder chuckles and Yeosang blushes at his sudden straight forwardness, wondering where this suddenly came from. But Yeosang felt a wave of relief washing over him because yes, he was desired by the man he wanted to spend his life with. 

“So then why did you never indicated something?” Yeosang asked, the blush just getting a bit darker. “Did I send the wrong signals?”

“God no, Yeosang. If I would tell you, you wouldn’t believe me.” Seonghwa chuckled but also visibly gulping. 

“I will believe you, if you’re serious about something, Hwa.” 

Seonghwa nodded, seemingly believing his words. The elder takes both of Yeosang’s hands in his, intertwining them like he always did and Yeosang’s heart melted a little at the display of affection. Seonghwa’s soft ‘don’t laugh’ makes Yeosang smile but he nods, knowing very well how hard it is to bring up stuff like this. Hell, Yeosang had worried about it just prior to this.

“Wooyoung told me that, even though you are shy, you have experience and I didn’t knew how I could bring this up. Not going to lie, I- I was a little worried.” Yeosang sends the elder a questioning gaze, not entirely understanding where Seonghwa was coming from. “What I mean is- I have no experience beyond kissing. Oh, this is really embarrassing to admit.”

Seonghwa looks away again while Yeosang’s brain works loudly. The elder had no experience? That meant, he was a virgin? Seonghwa? God visual Seonghwa? Yeosang has to agree, this sounds very unbelievable. However, Yeosang would never laugh about something like this because he had been unexperienced once too, everyone had to start from somewhere. No, it was the complete opposite because that meant he could be all of Seonghwa’s firsts and that had a nice ring to it. 

“No need for you to be embarrassed. I mean yes, I didn’t expect you to be a virgin-“ Yeosang sees the shocked ‘you just didn’t say this’ expression on his boyfriend but decides to ignore it. “But that isn’t necessarily bad? I don’t want you to be shy or fearful with me, Hwa. If you- like, if you want to try something, we can do that.” 

“Are you sure? Because people tend to think I’m a fuckboy or something and try to get into my pants all the time but I never had the desire to sleep with anyone. Until you came along.” The elder admits, nervously biting on his bottom lip. 

“If I wanted you because I thought you where a good fuck, then don’t you think I would have tried to get into your pants in the first few days?”

Yeosang laughs and after a second Seonghwa laughs with him because, yes, this might be an embarrassing talk but it was nothing they had to be ashamed off. They had all the time they needed to explore and exchange their likings, there was no pressure or rush to it. 

\--

The talk they had that day went fairly well but after it they laid it low for around two weeks. Yeosang had suggested that Seonghwa reads up about first times between man online and sees how other people experienced it, to ease his mind a little. Apparently the elder did because when Yeosang came home once, his boyfriend had stayed over the night before, had the elder slept peacefully on the couch and a tab had been opened on his laptop, showing him posts about the topic.

On the other hand Yeosang had thought hard about what he wanted to do with Seonghwa, what he was comfortable with and what he might wanted to avoid. They had said they wanted to separately think about it and exchange the new information later on. One of the things he wanted to try, to give to Seonghwa, was a blowjob. Yeosang wasn’t the biggest fan of doing it himself but he wasn’t fully against it either. However, Seonghwa had never once received one so Yeosang made it his goal that, if Seonghwa was up for it, he would like to do just that to him. 

So just now, two weeks later, he was for once over at Seonghwa’s and waiting for his boyfriend to come out of the shower.

Say what you want but Yeosang had wanted to join the elder in the shower, only to remind himself that Seonghwa might not appreciate this idea. So he had to wait. But sitting alone with his thoughts didn’t do him good because he started to imagine what Seonghwa’s lean body might look like without all these clothes. How well build his author boyfriend might be. How well gifted he was. 

Yeosang felt his stomach twist at his own sinful thoughts but didn’t dared to indulge in them further because he knew he would see eventually. Hopefully sooner than later, but better later then never. 

However, said boyfriend seemed to either do it on purpose or he just plainly forgot Yeosang’s existents for a moment, the elder just casually walking in with a tight shirt and boxers on. Casually but way to attractive on Seonghwa. Was there something which would actually look bad on the older? Probably not. 

When Seonghwa finally noticed his stare, he had the audacity to laugh and smirk at him which made Yeosang blush slightly, eyes narrowing. 

“Like what you see?” The elder asks flirtatious, coming dangerously close.

“Obviously.” 

Yeosang doesn’t hesitate to pull the elder down on the couch before straddling his lap, sitting down on the other’s well build thighs. Seonghwa was sporting this fine pure white shirt which hugged every curve of the other’s chest perfectly and Yeosang really wanted to let his hands wander over it, mapping out every little corner. He found it very hard to restrain himself.

Some wet drops fell onto Seonghwa’s wide shoulders, his hair not yet fully dried and Yeosang lived for the disheveled boyfriend look. Felt his stomach yet again twist and his arousal slowly forming. 

One of Seonghwa’s hands found its way up to cup Yeosang’s cheek, gentle rubbing over his skin. He leaned into the touch, feared it would end way to soon. Seonghwa stayed right there while his other hand was placed on Yeosang’s waist, holding him in place, grounding him a little. 

“You know.” Seonghwa says, drawing Yeosang’s attention away from his hand. “I can see you want to do something and I’m fine with it, Sangie. If I don’t like it, I will surely tell you.” 

“Are you sure-?” 

“Yes, I might be inexperienced but I do have a fair share of fantasies too. If you want me, go ahead.” 

“Be careful for what you wish for.” Yeosang jokes but scoots indefinitely closer, their groans touching, just a few centimeters between their chest remaining.

He does see the amused glint in Seonghwa’s eyes at his words and decides he wanted to take action against it, pressing his lips firmly against the other’s. Seonghwa had given his okay to experiment and Yeosang would use an opportunity given to him. 

They first kiss leisurely, in no way rushed, just lips brushing against each other in away they had met countless times. In the end it was Seonghwa who got impatient, teasingly biting onto Yeosang’s bottom lip which made him moan into the kiss. From there on it escalated into a heated kiss full of tongues and spit, occasionally breathy moan exchanged while Yeosang’s hands wandered all over the beautiful body of his boyfriend. 

Fingers brushed over every curve they could find, feeling the heat of the skin beneath. Seonghwa was well built and Yeosang couldn’t help but moan at the thought of seeing his boyfriend without it – so broke the kiss to pull the shirt over the other’s chest. Seonghwa all but complied, the other’s hand holding Yeosang firmly on his waist. And even though he already missed Seonghwa’s lips on his, all his attention was drawn to the now exposed upper body. Yeosang felt the heat pool in his stomach when he, after some amount of staring, looked up and crossed Seonghwa’s gaze. The elder’s gaze held obvious arousal, cheeks just faintly dusted but lips swollen. 

Yeosang has to gulp when he feels his pants tighten a little, even more when he gets pulled closer by the older who is in a similar situation, groans pressing against each other. Just the groan from Seonghwa excites him even more, Yeosang leaning against the elder’s chest to nuzzle his neck, gentle biting and nipping at his boyfriends skin. The sounds he earns from him makes Yeosang even harder, desire threatening to spill out. 

Seonghwa’s hands grip just a little tighter when Yeosang sucks a hickey, licking over the abused skin. However, Yeosang is caught off guard when Seonghwa suddenly starts to move his hips upward, their groans meeting and has Yeosang choke on his moan. Without thinking much about it he grinds back, meeting the other, searching for the friction. And they go one like this for a while, kissing back and worth while grinding on each other – Yeosang feels over the moon. 

“Hwa.” Yeosang moans into their kiss, detaching himself a little even though Seonghwa seemed to not be done kissing him, chasing his lips. He chuckles when he pushes himself up on his chest, Yeosang’s palms against the hot skin and their faces just centimeters apart. Seonghwa opens his easy slowly, a gaze meeting his. The elder hums and wants to lean in again but Yeosang pushes him, biting his lips. 

“There is something-“ Yeosang says, his hand sliding down Seonghwa’s chest, “-I would like to try, if you’re up for it.” 

“Yeah.” Seonghwa breaths out, his eyes glued to Yeosang’s hand which slowly played with the other’s boxers.

“If it gets to much or you feel uncomfortable tell me.” He purrs, standing up from his lap. “Or yank me off.” 

“Yank you o-“

Seonghwa couldn’t even finish his sentence before he threw his head back, groaning out Yeosang’s name in surprise. He had fallen on his knees between the older and pulled his boxer’s down while doing so, letting the other’s cock spring free. Yeosang felt how his own cock throbbed at the sight, wanting attention but he shushed himself, wanting this to be about Seonghwa. He wanted to make the other feel good and wanted; taken care off. And maybe Yeosang knew he wasn’t so bad with giving head, so he was rather confident this would be something the elder could enjoy. 

Satisfied with his boyfriends reaction, Yeosang spit into his palm and slowly started to work on him, feeling how Seonghwa shuddered at the touch. Yeosang’s gaze flickered up, taking in how blissed out his boyfriend looked, mouth parted and eyes closed. He felt a spark of pride knowing he made something right.

For a moment he just let his hand wander up and down, doing similar things he enjoyed doing to himself and watching the elders reaction to it. However, he had planned more. So Yeosang scooted closer and spitted once again, this time directly on the hard length and pumps a little more. Seonghwa has no idea what was coming for him when Yeosang went down on his length, his lips stretched against warmth. 

The elder jolts up in surprise, hunched over, a hand now clawing at Yeosang’s hair. He only hums and begins to bop his head up and down, letting his eyes shut close to fully focus on Seonghwa. 

“Wai- Oh, God- Yeo-“ Seonghwa moans when Yeosang teasingly licks over the head before diving down again, pumping the length where he can’t reach it. “Oh, Yeosang, fuck!”

In other circumstances he would have laughed at his boyfriend swearing but right now it only turned him on, the feeling of wanting to satisfy Seonghwa’s needs growing more and more. With his other unoccupied hand he begins to caress the inside of Seonghwa’s thigh, grazing the hot skin lightly with his nails and making Seonghwa shudder at his touch. 

And Yeosang enjoys himself too, more than he had anticipated. Maybe it felt different because he gave it to someone he loved but seeing how Seonghwa groaned and tugged at his hair made him giddy, the heat in his own body rising. Seeing Seonghwa falling apart at his touch was surely a sight Yeosang wanted to cherish. 

“Wait- Sangie- Shit.”

However, it was all to fast over when Seonghwa suddenly started to pulsate in his mouth and groaned deep when Yeosang didn’t move away but instead worked on him even. With a deep moan Seonghwa came into his mouth, Yeosang pumps him through the orgasm and lets the cum pool on his tongue.

Heavy breathing and a low whimper follow when Yeosang takes it out of his mouth and moves away, pushing himself up on the other’s knees to quickly go over to the bathroom and spitting in out. No matter how much he loved Seonghwa, swallowing wasn’t a thing he would do. When he comes back, he sees Seonghwa still very much blissed out on the couch but he had managed to pull his boxers up at least. Yeosang chuckles at the sight and lets himself fall next to the man who cracked an eye open, in his gaze such a warmth, Yeosang momentarily forgets he has a very lively boner too. 

“God, Yeosang.” Was all the elder can muster up saying before he leans over, planting a kiss on Yeosang’s lips. “What about you-?”

“You can help me if you want.” He says against the elder’s lips, nibbling at Seonghwa’s bottom lip. 

“Can I-?” Seonghwa gestures to the ground, indicating he might want to blow him too while biting his lip in anticipation. Involuntarily Yeosang blushes at the thought of the beautiful man between his thighs, knowing he would enjoy it very much. 

“You can. I guide you, don’t worry.”

And Seonghwa only seems to hesitate a moment before he sits up and slides down the couch, making it as comfortable as possible between Yeosang’s legs. He groans at the pure image of the older, looking innocently up at him, batting his eyelashes. Yeosang cups the elders cheek, drawing slow circles over the reddening skin. But Seonghwa hesitates, Yeosang can see it in his eyes. 

“You don’t have to, you know.” Yeosang whispers, hoping with a low voice to not panic the elder even more. “Your hand is enough. Or I do it on my own.”

“No, no I want to-“ Seonghwa says but he seems nervous. Yeosang can understand his hesitation, he had been similar at his first. “Just- tell me what to do?”

“Of course.” 

It takes Seonghwa a few seconds before he can open Yeosang’s jeans and pull them down to his ankles. He has to groan when his length finally is freed out of its prison, even though not completely yet. The black haired’s gaze flickers from his crotch up to his eyes and down again multiply times, gulping when he approaches the bulge inside of Yeosang’s briefs. Okay, somehow Yeosang is as nervous as Seonghwa now, knowing the elder had absolutely no experience and was probably even more nervous than he was. 

“You can touch it through the fabric first if it makes you more comfortable.”

Seonghwa hums, his fingers slowly grazing over the his clothed length and yes, Yeosang shudders. He lets Seonghwa do how he wants, watching with hooded eyes how the elder tries to pump him and draws lines over his length. It feels good to a certain degree until he feels it unbearable that Seonghwa isn’t touching him directly. He wouldn’t push it but Seonghwa seems to notices his distress because his gaze flickers up again, an unspoken question lying in them. Yeosang nods and sighs in relieve when the last piece of fabric finally let his length free.

The elder gasps in surprise when he sees Yeosang’s length, Yeosang having difficulties to muffle his laugh at his love’s wide eyes. 

“Just because I’m preferable topped does not mean I have nothing down there.” 

Seonghwa just looks at it and the longer he stares, the deeper gets the red on Yeosang’s cheeks, the embarrassment from earlier coming back. Yes, he wasn’t exactly small but being stared at like this was new. The elder blushed in a similar manner, wetting his lips while his eyes never leave Yeosang’s cock.

“Can I even-?” The older comes closer, tilting his head in a very cute way and Yeosang almost stutters at the very delicate touch he receives. “Does it even-?” 

“Try.” Is all Yeosang can mutter out because that’s all a thing of trying and seeing; if Seonghwa feels comfortable with it.

The elder looks up at him, his black hair falling into his eyes and Yeosang just fell even more for the man right in front of him. Hesitation was still vivid in his eyes. With a small smile he spit once again in his hand but used the liquid this time to stroke himself, showing Seonghwa how he usually does it. Yeosang groans deep when he finally touches his attention starved dick, feeling it up and down but never breaking eye contact. Maybe this was something they could do another time because having the elder watching him masturbate seemed like a big turn on. He flicked his hands a few times, enjoying being watched from his still unmoving boyfriend. Until Seonghwa visibly gulps and looks at his length again. 

Even though his boyfriend still seemed hesitant he moved forward nonetheless. With a last glance upwards and a reassuring smile from Yeosang, Seonghwa came closer pressed his lips experimental against the head. Supporting whatever idea he had in his head with his hands, moving them up and down Yeosang’s length. 

“Remember how you do it to- to yourself.” He moans out, throwing his head back. 

Seonghwa hummed in understanding. Yeosang hears Seonghwa seemingly spit into his hand because before he can open his eyes again, he feels warm liquid against his cock, making him shudder. And honestly, Yeosang loves how Seonghwa’s warm, big hands feel on his cock, how well he moves them. It made the heat increase even more, his mind already playing with the thought of entering the warmth of his mouth. 

Yeosang groaned when exactly that happened, a warm tongue pressing against the underside of his cock while the rest slowly vanishes in the depths of Seonghwa’s mouth. He opens his eyes and feels his lust burning hotter than ever at the image right in front of him. The way he was halfway inside of the elder’s mouth a scenery he would never possibly forget because it just looked so hot. 

However, the image and his love for the other man was sadly not enough to make him come. And Seonghwa had visibly problems with working him up to his breaking point, his inexperience shining through like a flashlight through the pitch black night. Even with his hazed and lust filled mind Yeosang pitied the elder, knowing he would overthink it later, wondering what he might have done wrong. Maybe it was a good idea to not tell Seonghwa quiet yet that he liked his blowjobs with a little teeth involved – Seonghwa would probably panic if he told him right now. 

Instead he let his hand tangle in the dark locks, helping the elder to set a rhythm both where comfortable with. It felt good but it was nothing that would bring his edge anytime soon. Seonghwa tried his best, letting go of his dick from time to time to stroke him, pressing kisses to the sides of his length. It wasn’t like Yeosang didn’t enjoy it, it was just the clumsy way Seonghwa tried to make everything right which just didn’t do it for him. 

But he let the elder try for a while, letting him get used to the weight in his mouth, to the feeling of sucking an actual dick. Until Seonghwa suddenly pressed forwards while blowing him, taking it in way to deep. With a gag Seonghwa pushed himself off, coughing and ringing for air. Shocked that his boyfriend just tried to deepthroat him at his first time ever to blow someone, Yeosang leans forward and gentle rubs circles over the other’s back. God, he had never expected his beloved would try this so soon. Deepthroating wasn’t exactly something could go well in the first try, at least not when you have a normal pain tolerance. He sees how tears threaten to spill out of Seonghwa’s eyes and he silently hopes Seonghwa wouldn’t beat himself up on one failed try. 

“Babe, are you okay?” Yeosang asks, seeing how Seonghwa tries to straighten his back but falls immediately back into his hunched position when he sees Yeosang’s still hard length. 

“You don’t have to deepthroat me, Hwa, and you don’t need your mouth for it at all. I promise.” 

Seonghwa opens his mouth to say something back but nothing comes out. 

“How about you use your hand instead?” Yeosang takes the other’s hand, carefully placing it back on his dick. “You have such beautiful hands hyung, just looking at them turns me on.” 

Okay, maybe Yeosang wasn’t exactly the best at dirty talk and yes, he was visibly blushing at his own words but he would do anything to boost the other’s ego again, so he wouldn’t fall into himself because of it. With Seonghwa’s again just hesitant but very pleasurable moves, Yeosang found himself closer to the edge than he excepted, faster than he excepted. Seonghwa's hands felt to good not to cum from them.

“Hwa- Shit!” He curses when the elder flicks his length in away that lets Yeosang see stars. “So close, you’re doing so good. Just a little bit more.” 

Seonghwa looks up at him, biting his bottom lip and a glance of satisfaction sparking in Seonghwa’s eyes. Yeosang can’t really feel relieved because all he can focus on his orgasm, the way Seonghwa’s perfect hand draws out moan after moan from him. Panting and mind fogged with the want to release he tangles his hand once more in Seonghwa’s hair, feeling the soft strands. 

“Where- where do you want it?” 

The only answer he got was Seonghwa coming closer again and actually opening his mouth for him. Just seeing him like this brought him over the edge, eyes closing when his vision was filled with stars all around. Yeosang felt how he emptied himself and only when nothing else seemed to come out he opened his eyes, seeing how his boyfriend had actually collected most of it on his tongue while some lonely drops where on his cheeks and chin. 

For the second time in just such a short time he was shocked when Seonghwa just swallowed his cum as if it was nothing, liking his lips afterwards as if it had been the most delicious treat. Someone really had to explain to Yeosang how Seonghwa was possibly capable of such duality. 

"Why-?" He breathed out but only got a chuckle in return before warm lips where pressed against his. 

"Because I wanted to taste you."

\---

Yeosang had finally showered and moved over to Seonghwa’s way to big bed, falling right on top of the sheets out of pure exhaustion. It had been a long time since he had last felt anyone remotely close to his crotch so he was a little out of it now, Seonghwa just silently staring at him from underneath the covers. 

He huffs at the elders gaze and decides to slip underneath the blanket as well, getting immediately turned around and pushed against Seonghwa’s chest. Yeosang lets it happen, enjoys when Seonghwa’s hand drabs itself over his side, pulling him even closer. A warm breath fans against his neck and a soft kiss was placed against it, making Yeosang sigh in contentment. 

And for a while they lay there, simply bathing in each other’s presence until Seonghwa cuts through the silence.

“I’m sorry.” The elder murmurs into his neck and Yeosang wants to turn around and face him, tell him everything was fine but the strong arm over his chest held him in place. Instead he places his hand over Seonghwa’s, gentle interlacing them.

“For what?”

“That I couldn’t get you off properly.” Seonghwa sighs behind him. So it was gnawing at his mind. "It wasn't really enjoyable for you."

“I told you, I don’t necessarily need a mouth to cum. Your hands are so fucking sexy.” 

Yeosang laughs when he feels how Seonghwa smiles against his skin. 

“Still- What you did to me felt so good and I wanted to give you the same feeling but-“

“Hwa, not everyone can blow someone on the first try.” Yeosang tries it again and this time he can turned around, now face to face with his boyfriend. “You have plenty of time to get used to it and get better at it.” He blushes at his own words, one hand gripping the elder’s shirt lightly. “But I’m glad you enjoyed mine.”

“How come you are so good at it? I came embarrassingly fast.” Seonghwa confesses, kissing his nose with a blush of his own adoring his cheeks.

“Experience. Talent.” Yeosang snorts at Seonghwa’s unamused glare. “I’ve blown some people but it comes mostly through my oral fixation. I mean, you know how I have always something inside of my mouth. My tongue learned many tricks with lollipops, pencils and occasionally bananas.”

“Don’t say it like that or do you want me to suck on a banana now everyday to become as good as you?” 

“If you let me watch, that would be incredible hot.”

“Yeosang!”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback and if you want to talk to me directly, you find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)


End file.
